ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyo Kusanagi
Kyo Kusanagi is the main protagonist of The King of Fighters series. He first appeared in The King of Fighters '94 as the leader of Japan team. Biography The Legacy of Kyo Kusanagi *''The King of Fighters '94 (1994)'' *''The King of Fighters '95 (1995)'' *''The King of Fighters '96 (1996)'' *''The King of Fighters '97 (1997)'' *''The King of Fighters: Kyo (1998-2007)'' *''The King of Fighters '98 (1998)'' *''The King of Fighters R-1 (1998)'' *''The King of Fighters R-2 (1999)'' *''The King of Fighters '99 (1999)'' *''The King of Fighters 2000 (2000)'' *''The King of Fighters 2001 (2001)'' *''The King of Fighters EX (2002)'' *''The King of Fighters EX2'' *''The King of Fighters 2002 (2002)'' *''The King of Fighters 2003 (2003)'' *''The King of Fighters Neowave (2004)'' *''KOF: Maximum Impact (2004-2005)'' *''KOF: Maximum Impact 2 (2006)'' *''The King of Fighters XI (2007)'' *''KOF: Maximum Impact Regulation A (2007)'' *''The King of Fighters XII (2009)'' *''The King of Fighters XIII (2010-2011)'' Personality Kyo is the over-confident but well meaning protagonist of the series, more interested in enjoying life than having to partake in any particular responsibilities. He is quick to dismiss subjects that don't interest him and will often carry out his actions with a devil-may-care attitude. Despite his seemingly arrogant and rude demeanor, he treasures his friends and family, enjoying their presence and particularly doting on his girlfriend, Yuki. His extreme disinterest in studies has led to his chronic inability to graduate from high school (which has become subject to in-jokes). Although he is confident in his poetic talent, most of his poems aren't considered to be good by his listeners. Kyo takes his clan's responsibilities on a more personal level, disregarding ancient legends and predestined events as any reason for his actions. His strong sense of justice and his zeal to fight stronger opponents are what he believes to drive him to carry out his destiny. His rivalry with Iori is one of mutual hatred and was hardly spurred by their clans' history. When they join forces, it is often begrudgingly and as a last resort solution to the conflict at hand. Theme Song Along with Benimaru Nikiado and Goro Daimon, his theme is "Esaka Continues..." from The King of Fighters XIII. Sprites Trivia *As mentioned by Kim Kaphwan, Kyo has not finished high school yet because of the KOF Tournaments. *According his conversation with Athena Asamiya in KOF XIII, Kyo doesn't wear his school uniform anymore because no one will wear it in his age. *In his mirror match in KOF XIII, it can be assumed that Kyo is fighting the last remaining clone of himself. Gallery Illustrations kyo-cvs1-fix.jpg|Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001 (Capcom Groove) Kyo-kofXIII.jpg|The King of Fighters XIII Classic_kyo_xiii_art_by_enlightendshadow-d55wu42.png|Illustrated by EnlightenedShadow (KOFXIII-Classic Style) Renders Navigation Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Category:Playable Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Characters from Japan Category:Male Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:Secret Characters Category:Good Characters Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Fatal Fury Category:SNK vs. Capcom Category:Characters Born in December Category:Characters Who Debuted in 1994 Category:The King of Fighters '95 Characters Category:The King of Fighters 2000 Characters Category:The King of Fighters 2002 Characters Category:The King of Fighters 2001 Characters Category:KOF: Maximum Impact Regulation A Characters Category:KOF: Maximum Impact 2 Characters Category:KOF: Maximum Impact Characters Category:Capcom vs. SNK 2 Characters Category:Capcom vs. SNK Characters Category:SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos Characters Category:The King of Fighters XII Characters Category:The King of Fighters XIII Characters Category:The King of Fighters XI Characters Category:Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Characters Category:The King of Fighters '96 Characters Category:The King of Fighters '98 Characters Category:The King of Fighters '99 Characters Category:The King of Fighters Neowave Characters Category:The King of Fighters 2003 Characters Category:The King of Fighters R-1 Characters Category:The King of Fighters '97 Characters Category:The King of Fighters R-2 Characters Category:The King of Fighters EX Characters Category:The King of Fighters EX2 Characters